


cross walk savior

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: did you look both ways when you cross my heart? *wink wink*
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots





	cross walk savior

Rylan rushed down the stairs, running after the sounds of the train underground as it was announcing its departure. “Wait!” She ran towards the doors as they began to close. But the call fell on unheard ears as the doors shut and Rylan was left behind, the subway taking off. 

“No,” she moaned and placed her head in her hands. She was going to be late for the deadline to turn in her essay for the Thompson Award. She wasn’t going to make it. Rylan slowly trudged her way back up the stairs as people bustled around her. A few knocked into her, sharing a quick apology before running off. She was on the West side of London and she needed to be on the East. It was at least a 20-minute drive, not to mention a walk. She slowly bags to walk as she hiked her bag over her shoulder farther. She walked past moms pushing their babies and past businessmen with their shined shoes. She checked her watch. 

“At this point, I’m too late,” she mumbled, sad she wasn’t able to make the deadline. 

The award was for young scholars and writers who were looking for a bit more recognition and few extra dollars in their pocket. She wanted less recognition and needed more dollars. Rent isn’t cheap in London.

Rylan walked down the sidewalk, staring at her feet. Eventually, she came to a crosswalk and when the light turned for her to walk she began to cross. 

“WATCH OUT!” She heard a man yell before feeling two hands wrap around her waist and pull her up. She was pulled back and then gently placed down on the cement. In front of her, a car sped by, going through the red light as two cop cars followed it hot on the trail. 

“Oh my god,” Rylan looked at the scene. She could’ve died. 

She should’ve died.

She turned around to see the man behind her, her savior. 

“Oh my god,” Rylan said again, looking at him. 

It was Tom. Tom Hiddleston. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at her. She blinked a few times before retrieving her thoughts. 

“Um, yes. Thank you so much, I would’ve been dead without you.” 

“Well, darling, I can’t believe you didn’t hear the sirens.” She blushed at his scolding. 

“I-I was zoned out,” she quickly said, attempting to defend herself. “I must’ve not realized.” 

Tom raised his eyebrows at her. “Next time, be more careful, alright, darling?” 

She just nodded and gave him a smile. “Thank you so much, really.” 

Tom smiled. “No problem, I’d rather not envision you like a pancake on the road.” Rylan laughed and nodded. The light turned again so they were able to walk. Tom walked out first, making sure nobody was planning on pulling another stunt before motioning to Rylan to follow. 

“I’m Tom,” he said, looking down at her. “And what do I call the wanderer?” 

Rylan blushed. “I’m Rylan. I’m aware of your work, you’re really an incredible actor.” Tom gave her a big smile as they reached the other side of the busy downtown street. He continued to walk by her side. Or maybe she was walking by his. 

“Thank you, love,” he said. Rylan just nodded and continued to walk. 

“Can I buy you a cuppa? As a thank-you, for saving me.” 

Tom laughed and nodded. “Sure, but I’ll warn you, I’m rather big into tea.” 

Rylan nodded. “Isn’t everybody here?” 

Tom just laughed and led them down the road to a coffee and tea shop. “I can’t help but notice darling, your accent, it’s not English.” 

Rylan nodded as they entered the small shop, the smell of coffee and pastries filling her nose. “Yeah, I’m from America. Michigan, actually. Not sure if you’ve ever been.” 

Tom shook his head. “I haven’t but I’m sure it’s lovely.” 

Rylan laughed. “Sure, I mean, it’s home,” Tom ordered and so did Rylan as she paid. They sat down in a little hide-away corner. 

“I hope I’m not dragging you away from anything,” Rylan apologized. 

“Nonsense,” Tom assured her. “I was just out for a walk when I spotted a beautiful maiden in need of dire help.” 

Rylan blushed at his words. “Right, I’m assuming I’m the maiden.” 

Tom just nodded and smiled at her. The two chatted for a while, Tom asking her questions about her American life while she asked him questions about London and the best parts. 

“Oh, there’s this incredible little pub down the way. It’s amazing. They have the best food and music,” Tom raved. 

“I’ll have to check it out then,” Rylan nodded. 

“How about tomorrow night?” Tom asked. 

“What?” Rylan paused. 

“I’m terribly sorry, I hope I’m not being too forward. Just wondered if you’d like to go out with me tomorrow night.” Tom seemed to give her puppy eyes.

Rylan blushed. But then nodded. “Of course!” She responded enthusiastically. 

“Great!” Tom smiled at her. “Can I have your number?” 

Rylan handed him her phone. He typed in his number with a contact. 

“'The Crosswalk Savior’, very funny,” she smiled at him. 

“See you tomorrow night, Rylan.” 

“See you then. Goodbye, Crosswalk Savior.”

And the two parted ways.


End file.
